


Screech of Bat, Sonar of Whale

by ladylovebacken



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylovebacken/pseuds/ladylovebacken





	Screech of Bat, Sonar of Whale

So, we all know the Nazgul are men corrupted by the power of their rings. But what you don’t know is that Sauron had to do a few post-market modifications. And that’s the problem with working with wraiths. They _never_ come out exactly how you want at first.   

But it’s okay. When you’re the evilest around, you can fix that. 

**Problem #1** . They’re basically blind. Yep, bad eyesight. They’ve got “normal” animals that help with that, but they’ve gotta rely heavily on their other senses. Like smell. Sniffing is  _ definitely _ a cool look for some of the most terrifying servants of the Dark Lord. 

You know what other sense is super strong? Hearing. Now, this took a little more work than the sniffing. (That was easy. All Sauron had to do was put some tomatoes, sausage, and nice crispy bacon on the other side of the fortress and have them find it.) This one took finesse and skill. Sauron’s always been fascinated by bats – their sonar skills are almost unrivaled. Except for whales. But they need water. 

Sauron started by enhancing the Nine’s hearing. There were the standard exercises and a minor surgical procedure that miraculously turned out okay. And their hearing was insane after that. But there was still something missing. 

**Problem #2.** Communication. The Nine could now find any prey they wanted, but they still needed a way for them to simultaneously communicate  _ and _ scare everyone within earshot. Shrieking. That’d do it. Whale- and bat-inspired screeching. Nobody outside their little clique can understand  _ that _ . Definitely a plus. 

**Problem #3.** Wardrobe. The last problem Sauron needed to address was the all-important question of wardrobe. These Nazgul are former kings after all. They’re used to fine fabrics and jewels and colors. Not quite as picky now since they’ve kinda been dead for a while, but it did take some convincing to go for practicality over flair. Though I’m not sure you’d consider artfully tattered floor length black robes and iron boots and gloves fully practical (heaven forbid they get caught in a thunderstorm), but it’ll have to do. And there’s some delicate lace edging to pay homage to their royal roots and add a touch of flair. Of course, remember to add a sharp sword or mace or even a long Morgul blade to complete the ensemble. 

These were the initial problems and modifications Sauron performed on his Nine to bring them up to peak performance. But of course, there’s always room for improvement. 


End file.
